Meteor Shower
by KayCullen1316
Summary: What if Edward was too late?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

It was slow- motion. I watched in absolute terror as Edward was flung like a doll across the ballet studio by the liar, the danger, James. I was sitting against a pillar as I clutched my leg in pain. He had broken it when he was filming me. I looked down and saw my leg bent in a way it shouldn't. I almost screamed when I heard glass shards fall like rain from Edward's hit against the window. James quickly tuned around with a devilish grin. A chill went up my spine as I realized what he was about to do.

He walked slowly. This was it. I, Bella Swan was about to die. I kicked my un-broken leg as James' stone hard, ice cold hand picked up my wrist. He smiled as he looked into my horror-struck eyes.

It was fire, and I wanted it to stop as soon as it had started. It started at my wrist and worked up and down my body from my head, my mind, to my toes. A blood-curling scream escaped my lips. My eye immediatley shot open as I saw and realized there were other people here now. I saw orange and yellow flames crawl in the air. I shut my eyes almost as soon as they opened when I felt hands hold me down.

"Carlisle, the blood."

My body twitches and shakes as my hands are being held down. I scream repeatedly as the fire finally touches my heart. I hear my heart beat faster every counting second as I realize I'm dying.

"...Lost too much blood..."

I can't take it anymore when I yell as loud as I can.

"My hand it's burning."

I finally hear Edward's angellic voice, but not words I want to hear.

"The venom."

I scream once again as I hear voices, but only blurred words.

"...Won't be able to stop..."

I hear my heart beat as fast as helicopter and then get slower.

As it finally fluttered once more and came to a stop.

I, Isabella Marie Swan was dead.

Edward's POV:

"My hand, it's burning!" Bella's words spit out of her mouth almost like knives into my mind. I looked at the floor, than at Carlisle.

"The venom." I almost laughed sorrowfully. Bella's heart was getting faster by the second as I looked at Carlisle.

"You have two choices. Let the venom spread or try to suck it out." He said tying a belt around Bella's thigh.

"You knonw I won't be able to stop." The words spitting out of my mouth like ice.

"Then find the will to." Carlise says looking up at me.

I begin to reach for my love's hand as heart heart flutters one last time and hen comes to a stop. Everyone in the room looks up as Carlisle nods in approval.

I was too late.

_**Hey guys, comment your thoughts. Is the chapter too short? Fire is allowed! Thanks!**_


	2. Mistakes

Bella's POV:

The fire had been extinguished. I was shaken and confused as I lay still. How was I alive? What had happened? Where was my love and my hero?

My eyes shot open as I looked around. I was in Edward's room on his sofa. I tried to process what had happened in my head and found it easy. A little too easy... I felt, different somehow.

My hand grasped my throat in pain when I realized the fire was fire wasn't bad though. It was very uncomfortable, but, it was more a dry feeling. I was now sitting up on my love's sofa when I heard footsteps. my body immediatley turned around but instead of the room becoming blurry, it was perfectly clear.

I saw every speck of dust floating in the air. I turned around to see Edward. he walked over to me and hugged me. I just stood there.

"What's going on?" I ask looking around in confusion.

"Love, at the ballet studio, James bit you. It's all my fault, I should've been with you. You're a vampire." He said sorrowfully. If he could cry, he would be. i could even imagine a warm tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm a, but that wasn't -" Edward cut me off before I could finish.

"You need to hunt." He ordered as his hand wrapped around mine.

We ran out of the Cullen household and I used my new vampire speed. It felt like I was flying. I could still see everything so vividly. I was astounded. Edward stopped and pulled me into a hug.

I shut my eyes and buried my face in his chest. When I smelled, it. My eyes shot open as I pushed away. A low growl escaped my chest as I darted away. I finally found the scent. It was in our meadow. MY meadow. I stopped and smiled. I was just about to run when I was pulled backwards by many hands.

I was kicking and growling, punching and clawing. But I couldn't escape. I whipped my body around and they were shaken off.

I darted towards the scent and pounced. I dug my teeth into the "thing". The taste was so sweet. It calmed my fire and made me relaxed. It was so warm and sweet I couldn't stop. I tried drinking more but found nothing. I released my mouth and stood up.

I needed more, something sweeter. But of coarse, the hands got me. This time they were stronger, faster. I growled and continued to try to escape.

Edward stepped in front of me and started hushing me.

"Bella shhh shhh, it's gonna be okay. Just calm down please." His sweet, angel voice whispered.

I slowly calmed myself as I realized I was pinned to the ground. When I was finally calm enough to breathe, the Cullens' let me stand, still grasping me. I started to growl again as I was dragged back to the house.

When we got back to the house I was calm and back to normal. When reality struck me, I had just ended some innocent person's life. What if they had kids, or a family?

I started to cry tearless sobs and I sat on the couch. Esme sat down next to me and began to rub my back. She tilted my head so it was facing her."'

Her tender, golden eyes looked into mine.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. It was your instincts. This is completely normal for a newborn. Please don't cry." She pleaded. She reminded me of my mother. My mom, Charlie!

I stood up immediately and walked to Carlisle,

"What abou my family? My mom, Charlie?" I asked starting to cry tearless sobs once again.

Carlisle hugged me and when he released, he put his arm around me as we sat down.

"You can't see them anymore. You might not be able to control yourself. I'm so sorry Bella." Carlisle said grabbing me into a hug again. But this time when he let go, Esme hugged me.

I looked at Edward. He walked over to me and his hand wrapped around the back of my neck. He leaned in closer as he kissed me.

He wasn't cold anymore. We were the same temperature now.

Esme and Carlisle stepped forward, their arms wrapped around one another.

"Bella, we would love to have you become part of our family." Esme said

"Yeah, I could always use a little sis'!" Emmet booms as he stands up and wraps me in a bear hug.

"What do you say Bella? I would love to have someone to go shopping with!" Alice exclaimes skipping over to me and throwing her arms around me.

"Bella, I love you." Edward says pecking me with a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and Edward's arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"I'd love to."


End file.
